


【授权翻译】宇宙的中心 / Center of the Universe

by likethedirection, mansongyunye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Gives Mental Hugs, Dean is Made of Angst and Pie, Nightmares, Other, POV Lisa, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethedirection/pseuds/likethedirection, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansongyunye/pseuds/mansongyunye
Summary: 迪恩会说梦话。今夜，终有回应。





	【授权翻译】宇宙的中心 / Center of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Center of the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694000) by [likethedirection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethedirection/pseuds/likethedirection). 



> Beta: 狐狸粉派

迪恩会说梦话。她是在他们共渡的第二个夜晚发现的，仿佛是上辈子的事了，那时她二十岁，整个宇宙都围着她转，而他是那个英俊可人的傻小子，路过镇子的新手警察。他教她如何给枪装填子弹，她教给他瑜伽的许多妙处，他们谁也不用教谁经典摇滚，因为不和不懂“齐柏林飞艇”的男人上床是她的原则之一。

第一晚，她尚未察觉，激烈的性爱能将人榨干。几天后的第二晚，他来的时候眼睛下就有眼袋，完事后她刚穿好睡衣，他便已睡死过去，光溜溜连衣服都来不及穿，只戴着他那条项链。她那时是个夜猫子，便找了个舒服的位置偎在他身旁，一边想着硬汉先生这样睡梦中感觉到她的体温就整个人缠上来可真可爱，一边手臂搭在他身上换着电视频道找节目。新闻平淡无奇，除了一些动物袭击人的事件——她曾感到好奇，因为那时她还不知道——她最终决定看吉尔莫女孩的重播，就在此时迪恩开始嘟哝。

那时她基本听不懂什么。就是在现在，她也大半听不懂，不过至少她知道一些名字，一些词汇。 _爸爸。萨米。鲍比。驱尔恶魔。_ 当时她拿不准该怎么做，尤其当他开始紧绷、抽搐、说起了拉丁语，她只是一遍遍抚摸他的头发，轻声安抚他，直到他的呼吸慢下来，喃喃的梦话渐渐止歇。她关掉电视端详起他来，好奇他肩胛上狰狞的淤青是怎么来的，而他紧紧粘着她，仿佛一只贝壳般不肯放开。第二天早上她醒来时他正吻着她的锁骨，而当她拿他说拉丁语梦话的事来开他的玩笑，他的目光只闪烁了一下，便做出一副她见过的最甜腻恶俗的样子，说拉丁语是爱的语言。她推开他的脸，因为她笑得太厉害，都没法接吻了。

现在她知道拉丁语是怎么回事了。她知道她并不是宇宙的中心；她只是通过剖腹产将宇宙中心生下来的人。她知道迪恩的淤青是怎么来的，尽管他现在不再受那些伤。她知道她依然天生是个夜猫子，而如果她睡不着，迪恩将非常乐意与她一起卧在沙发上看吉尔莫女孩（以及，情况好的时候，比她更容易被剧情逗笑）。她还知道这个男人已不再是她当初遇见的那个嘴甜的小公犬。

她并不识得他现在梦话里的所有名字。他基本不再说“爸爸”了。“萨米”出现得很多，这让她心碎，尽管她并不认识他。“鲍比”时不时地被提及，但剩下的都是新名字。她不知道迈克尔（米迦勒）是谁，还有扎克。她觉得他不喜欢露比。她觉得她不喜欢阿拉斯泰尔，这个名字在迪恩喉中颤抖，最终被吐出时往往是一声呜咽。她学会在听到这个名字时直接把迪恩叫醒，在他的心脏在她手掌下狂跳起来之前，在他的眼泪溢出眼睑之前。第一次他自己从这样的梦中惊醒，直接进了卫生间锁上门，她听到他喘不上气的声音时几乎打了911。第二天，在无助和不安的驱使下，她上谷歌搜了“恐慌发作”。自从她开始叫醒他安慰他，这种事变少了。

有一个名字似乎还好，而她尽可能不去问。他在公路上漂泊已久，睡过的女人恐怕有好几打，其中很可能有他在意的人。他甚至可能不得不见证其中一些的死亡。如果他希望泰莎【1】带他走，这应该是他的私事。

她愿意相信他在好起来。他在控制饮酒的量，尤其是本在周围的时候。他按时上班，与邻居聊天，把落叶耙到一起，辅导本做作业，还仿佛她是宇宙的中心一样与她做爱。但她就睡在他身边，因此她知道他依然被困在某处，依然被困在某个他绝口不提的地方，无论她给了他多少次倾诉的机会。

今晚，他说了一个新名字。

雨已经下了几个小时，闪电亮了又灭，远方偶尔传来隆隆的雷声。她因此错过了他呼吸的变化。当她把书放回床头柜转过身，他已经绷紧了身体，眉毛拧在一起。

“萨米，”他喃喃道。她默默对这个宇宙说，他不该落得如此。

她伸手放在他手臂上，这并不能让他好过一些，但在他醒着的时候触碰总能安抚到他，这么做让她感觉好一些。这不像是关于阿拉斯泰尔的梦，但另一种情况几乎更糟。他在梦中也像是强忍着泪。

这些天她正在尝试哼歌来安抚他。 _十一月的雨_ 哼到一半时，他侧过头咕哝了一声，“卡斯。”

新名字，新语气。她不确定该怎么定位这个。迪恩又咕哝了一次这个名字，还咕哝了些别的，她记了下来。也就是说，迪恩想要泰莎将他带走，他还想要卡斯回来。

有人站在他们床前。

她倒抽一口气，猛地坐起来，那陌生人看上去十分困惑，过了一会举起双手。他空着手，这并不能说明什么，但那陌生人低头看向迪恩的时候表情变了，是这一点让她没有抽出迪恩枕头下的刀。她在闪电的瞬间看得分明，他皱起的眉头松开，化为一种别的什么，像是悲伤。

“卡斯，”迪恩第三次低语，陌生人向他倾了倾身，像是下意识的回应。

一只手仍放在迪恩的手臂上，另一手藏在枕头下握着迪恩的刀柄，她决定赌一下。“卡斯？”她小声问，陌生人看向她。眼神一触她便明了：他不是人类。远远不是。“就是你？”

他点点头，注意力回到迪恩身上。

迪恩的呼吸又急促起来，叫出他弟弟的名字时语气也越来越急迫。他的肌肉在她手指下紧绷，身体抽动，仿佛要冲出床沿，越过世界的边缘消失。卡斯上前一步，膝盖碰到床垫边缘，他不会伤害迪恩。因为他正看着他，仿佛他是整个宇宙的中心。

卡斯的手轻轻按在迪恩前额，效果立竿见影。迪恩立刻停止抽动，肌肉在她手掌下渐渐放松，呼吸也开始放慢。他的眉头松开，眉毛被卡斯的手遮住。 

莉莎不喜欢阿拉斯泰尔，但她决定喜欢卡斯。

卡斯一动不动地看着迪恩的脸，直到迪恩吐出一声绵长，缓慢的叹息，才抬手退开。他看了一眼莉莎，她诚心诚意地小声说，“谢谢。”

卡斯点点头。他轻声回应，声音低沉沙哑，在遥远的雷声下几不可闻。“他明早才会醒来。不会再做梦。”他环顾一圈卧室，嘴唇抿紧了些。“我很抱歉。通常他祈祷的时候都是醒着的。”

她一时没反应过来，话已经讲到一半，“没事。只是……下回，别这么突然。”

他点点头，准备转身，这时她才反应过来。“等等。你刚才说，‘祈祷’？”

卡斯看着她，闪电划过，她瞥见墙上投下的影子。她的呼吸停住。 

她看着他，瞪大了眼睛，他回答，“是的。”

转瞬，他已消失。

她瞪着他消失处的那片空气看了很久，消化着这宏大得几乎超出她理解的事实，而后艰难地吞了口口水，躺回迪恩身边。很快，他便向她温热的身体缠了过来，呼吸深沉而缓慢。 

久久地，她用手指梳着他的头发，想着她当初遇见的那个孩子，和他变成的如今这个男人。梦见恶魔的男人。祈祷，并得到回应的男人。

她将他搂在怀中，合上双眼。眼睑之后，仿佛有双翼展开。

 

【1】Tessa：201的死神姐姐。


End file.
